


Pizza Date

by chaosandcosmos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcosmos/pseuds/chaosandcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan catches up to Michael after Achievement Hunter's first "Go!" pizza party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Date

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing new. Already had this up on my writing blog, just wanted it with everything else.

As the pizza party of seven filed out of the restaurant, Ryan caught up to Michael as they made their way outside, holding the door open politely. The younger man nodded his thanks and they walked together to Geoff’s car. While they were briefly alone, Ryan decided to speak up. “Michael?”

Said Achievement Hunter turned to look at him. “Yeah, Rye-bread?”

"It was fun in there," Ryan said lamely, pulling shyly away from his original point. Despite his outgoing nature, he sometimes had trouble being upfront, especially when the situation he was confronting made him nervous. (That situation being Michael, who had always been intimidating in his own right.) But he wanted to ask at the most opportune time or the other assholes would hear and tease him endlessly about his schoolgirl crush.

And that time was now. He doubted they would ever be alone out of the office anytime soon.

Chuckling, Michael agreed. “Yeah, it was.”

It was quiet for several seconds before Ryan stopped walking — the guys, who were all preoccupied with sorting passengers, were almost within earshot. Noticing this from the corner of this eye, Michael paused too, concerned. “What’s up?”

Ryan bit his lip. “I, uh, wanted to ask you if you wanted to do this again sometime. Or..”

"Sure, man." Michael beamed, "Let me go tell Gav and—"

The Georgian was swift to clarify himself. “Actually, I was, um, thinking about just…you and me. If that’s okay, I mean. I don’t want to—”

"Huh," said the other without a thought, quite taken aback with the invitation.

So he was proposing a pizza date. The idea was very charming and to be honest, he had been looking forward to hanging out with Ryan more often. He just never thought it would be only the two of them out together. And he, for whatever reason, was kind of ecstatic about that.

He glanced at Ryan, who was done fumbling over his words irregularly and just remained silent in regards to what his answer might be. There was a moment of consideration and awkwardness and anxiety, mostly from Ryan’s end, before Michael finally spoke.

"Yeah, okay," was his answer, sealed with a sincere smile. "I’d like that."

Ryan grinned out of sheer relief and happiness. He had been almost certain that he made a mistake in asking. He didn’t want to make their friendship weird, if anything.

Before either could move, Ryan pointed at a smudge of red on the other man’s face. “You, uh, have a little sauce there.”

Michael smirked. “You’re not going to lick it off like you did your plate?” he teased, before wiping it off.

Ryan blushed and the two laughed.

From some distance ahead of them, Geoff could be heard yelling at them to ‘hurry the fuck up’ or there would be no more pizza parties.

But that was okay. They’d have their own.


End file.
